fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Concepts
Fall from Heaven II changes completely the game adding a whole set of completely new concepts. The reason of the success of the MOD is the perfect refinement and balance of the various dynamics involved. Best way to learn to play is trying the Scenarios at lower difficulty setting and studying the following game concepts when you don't understand something, concentrating on a topic at a time. Game Concepts *Victory Conditions *Starting Settler Bonus *Game Options and Difficulty Setting *Civilizations, leaders and their traits - they are quite diverse and complex, start focusing on one *Alignment - effects on diplomacy and on available units, means to change alignment using religions *Civics and Aristograrian strategy *Undercouncil - the league of Evil and Neutral leaders *Slavery, Slave Ring, slave upgrades in OO, Slave Cages with Freak Show - a new mechanic with good opportunities for Neutral and Evil Civs *Overcouncil - the summit of the Good Nations, useful to grow strong Alliances *Drafting Units - a Slavery alternative to Good players, present also in Vanilla Game *Happiness - management of slavery and drafting unhappiness *Units - Classes, Races, Promotions and classes restrictions, Living and Non-living units, Unit tiers *Naval units and Naval Crews *Converting units - the art of capturing enemy animals, beasts or generic units (different from Slaves) *Heroes and their bad habit of abandoning civilization they don't like *Items equipped by Heroes and unique units *Combat, Defensive Strike *Fort *Fear *Immortality *Magic and Spellcasters *Spells lists and description *Summoned Units *Arcane units (adepts, mages, wizards) and Mana Nodes (power for magic) *Disciple units (cleric spellcasters, disicples, priests) and Religions *Magic damage and Affinity *Invisibility: Invisible and Hidden units and how to counter them *Marksman and Guardsman: snipers and their counter *Buildings, Wonders and Rituals *Armageddon Counter - the coming of the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse, perils and opportunities of the Hell terrain and Armageddon Events *Terraforming - the art of changing the shape of the land and to fight the diffusion of Hell terrain. *Unique Features *Weapon Upgrades *Werewolves *World Spells *Illness - descriptions and remedies of the diverse invalidating illness: Disease, Plague, Poison and Wither *Crime, Inflation - costs management and effect of Crime Rate, Balance and Strike *Multiplayer - the difficult art of continuing to play Multiplayer for a game so old *Modmods - the various and ever changing world of the forks of FFH2 mod *Modding - to be able to MOD yourself the game *Terminology, abbreviations and acronyms *Keyboard shortcuts - absolutely necessary for a game so complex *Soundtrack See also * Obscure & non-intuitive unit and city tricks: https://forums.civfanatics.com/threads/obscure-non-intuitive-unit-and-city-tricks.561457/ Lore Many pages in the wiki and in the Civiloppedia have background notes, but if you want to go deeper in the lore of the magical world of Erebus, you have to apply yourself. It is strongly suggested, in this case, to go directly to play the Beyond the Sword scenario Fall form Heaven, that poses the basis of every subsequent development. * History of Erebus * Age of Ice * The Gods * Bestiary of Erebus * The Worlds of Fall from Heaven category:Unfinished Pages